


no choice, your voice

by hyukjaei



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Idols, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Lee Donghae, Rutting, alpha voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: 5 times Hyukjae used his Alpha voice, and the 1 time it didn't work.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	no choice, your voice

_1\. It worked with stubborn omegas_

"Donghae, clean up your mess."

Hyukjae stood at the open doorway, arms crossed as he watched Donghae roll around on the hotel bed, piles of clothes thrown around the entire room as if a tornado flew by. Their managers, bless their patient beta hearts, had told them to pack their bags as they were flying back to Seoul early next morning. They even repeated it twice to Donghae, knowing the man had trouble with packing his messes. Donghae had flashed them his innocent omegan smile and assured them not to worry about it.

Hyukjae knew it was bullshit. Omegas were supposed to be neat and tidy. Donghae was the only omega he knew that didn't meet any of those expectations. 

"Donghae, are you listening to me?" Hyukjae asked, his patience wearing thin. Donghae continued typing on his phone, purposely ignoring the older man. Hyukjae sighed at his antics. He cleared his throat loudly, " **Lee Donghae**."

He didn't use his alpha voice often. He didn't even remember the last time it was used. Hyukjae prided himself to be a different kind of alpha, one that wouldn't have to resort to such archaic traits to command respect. But sometimes, especially when dealing with Donghae's tantrums, he had no other option but to.

Donghae immediately whipped his head to look at Hyukjae. He scrambled to sit up on his knees on the bed, phone dropping out of his hand and onto his side. "Yes, alpha," he mumbled softly, eyes glued to the ground. 

Hyukjae hated seeing him like this, at the mercy of his biological omega nature. But he knew he had no other choice. Donghae vehemently hated cleaning up and will try to weasel his way out of it any chance he gets. In the end, it would be Hyukjae who ended up packing both their suitcases every time. But this time he's had enough. Donghae had to learn to do it himself.

"I asked you to clean up. We're leaving Taiwan tomorrow morning." 

"But--"

" **No. Clean up now, Donghae**."

The omega whimpered at the command. He flew off the bed and grabbed random articles of clothing off the floor into his arms. Hyukjae watched silently as Donghae walked around the room and picked up his belongings briskly then dumped it all inside his open suitcase. 

Hyukjae tsked. “ **Neatly**.” 

There was no real heat behind his words, but Donghae responded as if he was just given a talking to. He folded the clothes properly before placing them in his suitcase. As Donghae zipped up the suitcase, Hyukjae left his spot by the open door and crossed the room to reach the other. The omega kept his eyes downcast and fingers laced together in front of him when Hyukjae stepped close. He hooked a finger under Donghae’s chin and nudged his head up to meet his gaze. The alpha’s kind eyes relaxed him enough to drop his tensed shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Hae,” Hyukjae said softly. “I can’t be cleaning up after you forever.”

The omega pouted. “I wish you would.”

His lover leaned over to bite his bottom lip playfully. Donghae giggled and dragged the other into a gentle kiss. Hyukjae’s hands dropped down to hold his waist steady as the kiss slowly became more intense. Donghae moaned breathlessly when the alpha’s lips left his to trail down towards his marked neck. He dragged his tongue over the bite mark deliberately, relishing in how loud the omega whined in response. He felt his lower half react to the delightful sound, and he pressed his hardening boner against Donghae's thigh. He kissed their bite mark once, then moved back to take Donghae's lips in his. 

"Oi."

They break apart like lightning at the sudden voice. Heechul leaned against the open doorway with one hand up holding his phone as he snapped a photo. "That'll be perfect for my next bubble, thanks lovebirds," Heechul flashed them a satisfied grin before walking away. "Close the damn door next time."

Donghae's face flushed red. He ripped himself away from his mate's embrace and ran out of the hotel room to chase after the beta. Hyukjae could only laugh to himself as he heard Donghae's loud voice echo down the hallway.

"HYUNG!"

* * *

_2\. It worked the first time._

Hyukjae had been 7-years-old when he first used his alpha voice. 

The beta kid at the playground had taken his favourite spinning top, the one with blue and yellow swirls his dad bought for him at Seoul, and declared it was his. He was 2 years older than him, towering nearly a head over his small stature and didn't even need training wheels on his bicycle any longer. Hyukjae recognized him as a classmate of his older sister. The one who would bully Sora and the other girls by pulling their braids at school.

He clenched his tiny fists as the boy picked his top mid-spin. He said, "something as pretty as the top shouldn't be owned by such an ugly kid like Hyukjae". His other beta friends laughed at his joke then made their way out of the park towards their bicycles.

"Give it back!" Hyukjae had yelled. The older boys merely ignored him. The young alpha huffed determinedly and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I said, **give it back**!"

His outburst stopped them dead in their tracks. Hyukjae watched in confusion as they turned around, fear in their faces. The older kid dropped the toy on the grass at Hyukjae’s feet, as immediate as if his life was at stake.

“H...Here...just take it!” the beta kid said with a tremble in his voice. He and his goonies backed off, turned around and fled from the playground, leaving Hyukjae alone.

Hyukjae ran back home after the ordeal. His mother yelled at him from the kitchen to place his shoes properly when he burst through the front door. He hurriedly organized his sneakers in the shoe cabinet before beelining to the kitchen.

"Mom?"

The middle-aged woman was busy cutting vegetables on the counter while his sister sat at the dining table doing homework when Hyukjae walked into the room, eyes wide. Sora glanced up at him and snickered.

"What's up with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hyukjae ignored her. "Mom, I think something's wrong with me."

His mother looked at her youngest worriedly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

He then relayed what had transpired on the playground. Of how Sora's bully classmate stole his spinning top, the sheer horror they expressed when Hyukjae yelled in his new-found voice.

His mother stood holding the knife to the board, not cutting any vegetables as she listened intently. After Hyukjae was finished, she nodded. “Hyukjae, I think you’ve got the alpha voice.”

“The alpha voice?” Hyukjae tilted his head.

“Yes,” his mother continued cutting. “There are three types of people. The alphas, the betas, and the omegas. When an alpha projects their voice in their alpha voice, omega's and betas like your dad, Sora and I can’t help but to listen and do whatever they say. It's a biological response. And since you're an alpha, Hyukjae, you have an alpha voice."

“I’m a what?”

“An alpha.”

Hyukjae’s young brain struggled to digest all this information. "So everyone will listen to me if I use my alpha voice?"

His mother put the knife down and turned to face him. “But don’t you ever use this to do rude or mean things. Especially to your own family. That’s just not a nice thing for a good boy like you to do, okay?”

Hyukjae barely heard what she said, as he was still trying hard to piece things together. “Yeah, sure, mom.”

"God, Alphas are so stupid," Sora said as he looked back down at her homework.

Her brother furrowed his eyebrows. " **Shut up**!"

"Lee Hyukjae!" 

The young alpha ended up helping his mother with cooking dinner in the kitchen as punishment for misusing his alpha voice with his sister. But in Hyukjae's mind, he thought it was cool. Really cool. To have the ability to make anyone, including all the big bad bullies at school, to obey him? It sounded…

Powerful.

So at school the next day, Hyukjae used it every chance he got. As the only alpha in his class, there was no one to stop him. The bullies listened when he told them to back off, the betas were forced to obey whatever whim he wanted. The 7-year-old was drunk on power.

It was only when the omega girl in their class cried while giving Hyukjae the seaweed from her lunch that the alpha finally learned his lesson. 

“Hyukjae over here has been abusing his alpha voice throughout the entire day!” one of his teachers said to his mother after school ended. It was just the three of them there, the amber light of the setting sun setting the empty classroom ablaze. His mother listened to the teacher describe how he behaved, how much of a menace he was to the omegas of the school, and while she had the motherly urge to defend her boy, she resisted, as she knew that little Hyukjae deserved the reprimand. All the while this happened, Hyukjae stood between them and wept.

Back at home, Hyukjae and his parents sat on the couch facing each other.

“Hyukjae,” his mother said. “What did I say about using your voice to do rude things to others? Were you listening to me at all?”

Hyukjae, with the same expression he had at the classroom, sat staring down at his lap, not daring to meet his mother’s gaze. He sniffed.

“Hyukjae!” his father snapped. "Look at your mother when she's talking to you."

He looked straight up at her. His face was red and snot dripped from his nostrils down onto his lips. Tears streamed from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, mommy!” he said, and sobbed into his mother’s shoulder, his wailing muffled by the fabric of her blouse. She wrapped her arms around him. "I promise I will only use my voice when I need it. I swear!”

His mother sighed at his youngest antics. She rubbed his back lovingly as he wailed. "Alright, okay, I trust you."

Hyukjae went back to school the next day with an extra packet of seaweed for the omega girl as an apology. 

* * *

_3\. It worked when dealing with their consequences._

There were only a handful of people in the big meeting room, but the tension in the air made it suffocating. Donghae played with the pen in his hands as Leeteuk explained the situation to the company director. The fresh bite mark on his neck stung as he turned his head to look at Hyukjae sitting beside him, his hand resting on his thigh under the table.

Yesterday had been the last day of Donghae's heat week cycle for the year, and Hyukjae had helped him deal with it for the first time. They had been dating for half a year by then, and he still remembered the alpha's expression when Donghae invited him over to his room on the 12th floor as his heat partner. Hyukjae was understandably a mix of excited and downright terrified. It was an honour to be an omega's heat partner, as it meant they trusted the alpha completely since they'd be physically and mentally incapable of defending themselves throughout. 

The young pair hadn't planned to mate so soon. A bond mark was eternal, and even though they both knew they were soulmates since they first met, it was still a huge step. But the unexpected happened during his heat. 

Hyukjae got his rut at the same time.

And with both men completely feral, victims to their most basic instincts, the alpha bit the omega’s neck and claimed him as his mate. Once they regained their consciousness and realized the situation they were in, they could only groan and fall back to bed to sleep the day away.

“It was a mistake,” Leeteuk said. Hyukjae growled low in warning but quietened when their beta leader shot him a glare. He continued, “but they have no regrets. They planned to reveal their relationship to the public eventually. Just that now, we’re gonna have to push that plan even sooner.”

“Is there no other way to keep this a secret any longer?” The director asked while eyeing the red bite mark on Donghae’s tanned neck. 

The company’s medical professional sitting on his left shook her head. “By the end of the week, Mr. Donghae’s scent will change to warn others of his mated status.”

The publicist on his right tsked at the doctor’s reply. “Once the reporters and paparazzi smell him, it’s game over. It’ll be on headlines all over South Korea. It’s either we let them break the news, or do it on our own terms and conduct a press conference.”

“No.”

Everyone’s heads turned to look at Hyukjae at his sudden outburst. The expression on his face was one Donghae had never seen before. Hyukjae leaned forward and laid his elbows on the glass table in front of them. “We’re not having a press conference.”

The publicist gaped confusedly. “Mr. Hyukjae, this will be a PR nightmare.”

“I don’t want this to be bigger than it has to be. A press conference is unnecessary and a waste of everyone’s resources. We’re mated, what’s the big issue?” Hyukjae stared at him coldly.

“The issue is, there are no other mated idols in this industry. Especially a male alpha omega pair from the same group,” the publicist explained. “This is a first, so we have to proceed with caution,” he shifted his focus to the director. “I highly recommend we set up the press conference, sir--”

“ **I refuse**.”

Hyukjae’s alpha voice sat heavy in the air as he glared the publicist down. Even though he was only 25 years old back then and the man was easily a decade older, the beta still cowered under Hyukjae’s steely gaze. There was a long pause before Leeteuk sighed loudly, breaking the tension.

“Okay, how about this: we break the news first, but by doing something less intrusive,” Leeteuk suggested to the team.

Donghae perked up. “How about an SNS post?” He suddenly felt self-conscious as their attention was focused on him. “W-we can write a handwritten letter, or post a selca together.”

The publicist took a minute to think about it. “It will feel more personal and the fans would feel more at ease with the news since it’s coming straight from the members themselves.”

They waited for the company director to wrap his mind around the idea anxiously. He hummed, “That sounds like our best option. Thank you for your input, Donghae.”

Leeteuk, Hyukjae, and Donghae left the meeting room not long after to let the higher-ups discuss further. The mated pair held hands as they shuffled into the elevator to head back to their cars. Donghae caught the look their leader threw them. “What?”

“The things the two of you get into can shorten hyung’s lifespan by a decade, you know that?” Leeteuk said teasingly. 

Donghae let go of Hyukjae and wrapped himself around the older man’s arm. He laid his cheek on Leeteuk’s shoulder as he whispered, “We’re sorry, hyung.” 

Leeteuk brought a hand up to pat his head. “Please don’t be. I don’t want you two to ever apologize for being in love.”

Hyukjae watched their interaction fondly and thinks, not for the first time, of how lucky 

Super Junior was to debut with Jungsoo as their leader.

"Thanks, hyung."

Later that day, Donghae's tweet became the most liked photo by a K-pop idol on the app. It was a simple selca of the two of them side by side at the dorm balcony holding peace signs up like they usually did. The setting sun cast their face in a warm orange glow and highlighted the bond mark on the exposed skin of the omega's neck. It was hard to miss. Donghae's phone nearly died at the number of notifications he was getting both on Twitter and Kakao.

The hashtag '#FINALLY' stayed at the top of the trending tab for the entire day. 

* * *

_4\. It worked against other alphas_

Kids these days were very bold.

Hyukjae growled and used all the self-restraint he had to not bare his teeth at the sight. Donghae had excused himself from their table to sit with the NCT members, the omega practically preening at all the attention he's getting from the alphas and betas in the group. He noticed Jeno's hand on Donghae's knee, and Hyukjae almost stood up to confront him when a hand grabbed his wrist, weighing him down. Hyukjae turned his head around, ready to fight whoever dared to stop him. But the hand belonged to Shindong, and his eyes stared the younger alpha down, challenging him to continue. 

If Hyukjae had ears on his head like a dog, they'd be flat against his skull in submission. He knew he couldn't fight Shindong. Even though his hyung was a beta, he carried himself like an alpha, and Hyukjae respected his authority.

"Don't make a scene, Hyukjae," the older man ordered him, the music on stage hiding his voice from prying ears. "There are cameras everywhere. Fighting our juniors isn't gonna help anyone, especially our members. Now sit."

Hyukjae sat back in his seat, his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. It didn't stop him from sneaking glances at the other table, though. He growled deep in his throat as Donghae laughed and buried his face in Yuta's shoulder playfully. He wasn't blind. He saw in the young alphas faces that they were undressing the older omega down with their eyes. The more daring alphas like Johnny were even posturing, showing off to the omega that they were strong mates capable of taking care of him. Hyukjae almost laughed at their pathetic attempt, like a baby alpha trying to impress its omegan mother.

The award ceremony ended with a fireworks show, and all the idols could mingle around the tables before making their exit. This time Shindong did not stop him from stomping over to their labelmates, fists clenching.

"Donghae."

The omega had the nerve to not look guilty as Hyukjae stood beside the table, arms crossed. His juniors immediately got off their seats and bowed respectfully at his sudden presence. He nodded coldly then transfixed his stern gaze at his mate. "Time to go."

Donghae stuck out his tongue at the corner of his lips as he challenged the alpha with his eyes. Seeing Hyukjae's indifference, he sighed and stood up. "It was nice to catch up with you guys again. Don't be afraid to hit hyung up if any of you need help, yea?"

The members smiled and thanked the man. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Donghae tried to step away from the table. But in true Donghae fashion, he managed to trip on one of the chair legs and lost his balance. He would've fallen face-first onto the floor if not for Johnny's quick reaction. The young man wrapped his arms around the omega's shoulders and supported his weight as he regained his balance and the other members fussed over him in worry. 

" **Don't touch him**."

Johnny pulled his hands away from the omega. Donghae felt the tips of his ears turn red at his mate's words. "Hyukjae--"

The man didn't wait for him to finish as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the young alpha. He scowled as Hyukjae dragged him away towards the green room where the other members were chilling in. The second they walked in, Donghae shook Hyukjae's hand off his wrist and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You had to use your alpha voice? Against our juniors?"

Their argument made the staff members that were hanging out in the room to make their exit. Only the members stayed in their spots as Hyukjae tried to calm down his agitated mate.

"They were being inappropriate."

Donghae sputtered. "So I'm not allowed to talk to my own friends? Just because I'm an omega?"

"Friends?" Hyukjae's voice got increasingly louder. "You're telling me you guys are friends even though the alphas like Johnny were eating you up with their eyes the entire time?"

"Wha-- Youngho? Hyukjae, he has a boyfriend. Taeyong, you know, the omega that reeks of Johnny's scent so bad you could probably smell it a mile away?"

Hyukjae blinked at that. In his rage, he completely missed that vital piece of the puzzle. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Donghae ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. "God, you're so embarrassing. I'm going to their room to apologize on your behalf. Excuse me."

The fuming omega shoved past his mate and walked out of the room to presumably make his way to NCT's own green room. The door slammed close behind him, and Hyukjae could only sigh at the mess he created. He turned around and looked up at his member's amused faces. 

"You're an idiot," Kyuhyun pointed out helpfully without even looking away from his phone.

Ryeowook popped a vitamin in his mouth. "Are all alphas this stupid?" He asked while looking at Yesung.

"Nah, Taeyong stinks of Johnny. Impossible to miss," the other alpha turned towards Hyukjae. "You should probably go and apologize to Donghae."

Hyukjae's hand was already on the doorknob turning it open before Yesung could finish his sentence. "I will."

* * *

_5\. It worked during his rut._

"Fuck," Donghae moans as wrapped his legs around his partner's waist. "Hyukjae, alpha, oh _fuck_."

The man pounding into him with a neck-breaking speed slowed down to a manageable rhythm as he leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses on the omega's neck. Donghae purred as his tongue lapped at the mating bite, the mark of their eternal bond to one another. He yelped when Hyukjae bit it lightly with his teeth and held on as his thrusts gained momentum once more.

His naked butt dug into the hardwood table uncomfortably as he was rocked into it by Hyukjae’s merciless thrusting. Donghae should have known there was no way they would’ve made it to the bedroom from how eager the alpha had been the entire day. Right as the front door closed behind them when they reached the apartment, Donghae was manhandled onto the dining table and his jeans ripped off faster than he could react. He wasn’t even given the luxury of getting prepped before Hyukjae shoved his cock into his hole, the omega slick allowing it to slide deep easily. 

Hyukjae's rut hit right as they came back from their last shoot day for the latest season of SJ Returns before taking time off to deal with his biological cycle. The alpha had been extra snappy the entire day, to the point where Leeteuk had to pull him away from the group to chide him to stop glaring at every alpha production crew member behind the camera. It was understandable, pre-rut alphas tend to be more possessive and aggressive. Hyukjae spent the entire day unnecessarily close to him, a hand constantly on his shoulder or thigh as they sat side by side on the sofa in front of the camera. 

Donghae thought it was completely over the top. It was not like the bond mark on his neck exposed by the low collar of his sweater wasn't akin to a big neon sign saying "I'M TAKEN" to any interested alpha. Plus, Hyukjae's scent on him was so overpowering (which also wasn't a surprise since the alpha insisted on scenting him before they left the house) that anyone who missed his mark would be steered away once they caught a whiff of him. 

A deep growl by the alpha above him pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Hyukjae's dilated eyes bearing down at him. "What are you thinking about, omega?" He punctuated his question with a hard snap of his hips. Donghae cried as the cock brushed against his prostate at the sudden action, causing waves of pleasure to rush all the way down to his toes. 

“Th-thinking about your p-possessiveness,” Donghae managed to breathe out. 

Hyukjae chuckled lowly and repositioned Donghae’s legs from his waist up to his shoulders. The flexible omega was bent in half as he hooked his feet on each side of Hyukjae’s broad shoulders. He felt a pair of hands on his butt drag him even further towards the edge of the table. The new position lets the alpha reach even deeper within him. Hyukjae spread his legs wider to ground himself as he thrust experimentally into the other. A gasp followed by a loud moan is his reward, and Hyukjae grinned as he continued fucking Donghae brutally. 

“What is there to think about, Hae? You’re mine; your body, your soul,” he accentuated each point with a particularly hard thrust. Donghae whined noisily in return. “There’s only one bite mark on that pretty neck of yours, omega. By the end of this rut week, you’re going to reek of my scent. Not a single alpha will ever doubt who you belong to, omega.”

Hyukjae ducked down to bite his bond mark again, and Donghae felt tears pricking his eyes at the intensity of it all. His legs ached at the extreme angle they were forced into, he was sure his neck was littered in bruises made by Hyukjae’s teeth, and his abused hole burned at every thrust of his alpha’s cock as he fucked him. It was not even the peak of Hyukjae’s rut yet, that would come in a few hours or so. He was sure because Hyukjae still had the mental capabilities to speak, unlike when he was deep into rut where there would be nothing in the alpha’s mind except to mate and breed.

Donghae climaxed not long after, the combination of everything his body was experiencing finally tipping him over the edge. He screamed as cum splattered onto his torso and dripped down onto the table beneath them. Donghae made a mental note to clean it up once the rut week ended. His body limped weakly as Hyukjae continued fucking into him, trying to chase his own orgasm. 

He vaguely felt a hand touch his chest before a wet finger prodded his closed lips. 

"Suck it," Hyukjae said as he smeared Donghae's own release on his lips. "Want you to know how good you taste."

"Hyu-hyukjae…" Donghae tried to plead, but the other took the opportunity to shove his slicked fingers into his mouth instead.

"That's alpha to you, my omega. Now **suck** ," his alpha voice ordered. 

Donghae immediately sucked the digits in his mouth, the salty taste of his own cum causing him to shiver. He wrapped his tongue all over Hyukjae's fingers to clean them, ending with a soft 'pop' sound once the other pulled them out.

"Good omega. Always so obedient for me," Hyukjae whispered into his ear and Donghae purred delightedly at the compliment.

The omega whined as the growing knot at the base of Hyukjae's cock stretched him even wider, struggling to fit through the rim of his hole. Hyukjae pulled back a bit and with one hard thrust, he forced the knot past the tight hole. They moaned simultaneously at the action. The knot meant they would be joined together for the next unforeseeable future or until there's a lull in the alpha's rut for them to separate and deal with human bodily things such as food or using the toilet. 

They could barely move while knotted, but Hyukjae still managed to make room to thrust shallowly into Donghae's warm core. He shoved the omega down to lie flat on the wooden table. With a bruising grip, Hyukjae held onto Donghae's spread thighs as he sped up to desperately seek his orgasm. The omega saw Hyukjae's eyes cloud and a snarl formed on his lips and knew the alpha had reached his peak rut. 

There was nothing the younger could do except surrender to the feral man above him at that point. A few seconds later, Hyukjae's cock pumped waves of hot cum into the exhausted omega, filling him up so full that some managed to spill out past the knot and down his butt. Donghae knew better than to think that would be the end of his ordeal. The rut-sick alpha pulled him off the table and while still tied together by the knot between them, carried him to their bed to continue their mating session. 

* * *

_6\. It worked every time, except once._

Their comeback preparations took longer than expected. Four months after their supposed 15th-anniversary album release, they still weren’t close to even finalizing their choreography. Donghae was understandably pissed when Shindong informed them they'll be doing choreography practise on Valentine's day. He had stomped into the dance room and sat on the floor in the corner to sulk. Not even Siwon's invitation to play around could make him feel better.

"Keep an eye on him. He looks a bit out of it," Siwon whispered to Hyukjae when they passed each other at the doorway. Hyukjae turned to look at Siwon's retreating back confusedly. He scanned the room for his mate and found him sitting by himself in the corner. 

"Donghae?" Hyukjae said as he crouched down in front of him. Donghae's eyes were unfocused as he stared off into the distance as if he was daydreaming. Hyukjae tapped his shoulder lightly. "Hello? Earth to Donghae? You there?"

The other blinked and looked up at Hyukjae's concerned eyes. "Huh? Oh, hi babe."

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay, honey?"

"I'm fine. Just angry about today," Donghae sighed as he got off the floor with Hyukjae following suit. The latter cupped his cheeks as they stood close to one another. 

"I'm sorry. I promise tomorrow we'll make up for today's valentine's, alright? I'll bring you somewhere nice," Hyukjae said softly. 

Donghae grinned widely at his promise. He leaned forward for a kiss, but Hyukjae pulled his head back. He pouted in confusion as the other moved a hand up to touch his forehead. 

"You're burning up," Hyukjae said worriedly. He leaned down to sniff his neck. "You don't smell like heat yet, though."

Shindong's booming voice asking everyone to get into position interrupted the pair's conversation. Donghae laid a hand on top of Hyukjae's.

"My heat's due in two weeks. Don't worry, Hyukjae. I swear I'm fine." He pried Hyukjae's hands off his face and took a step forward. He swayed to the side a little and Hyukjae grabbed his shoulders hurriedly.

"Hae."

The omega pulled away from his grip. "I tripped over my feet, I'm okay--" 

"Donghae, **no. You're unwell. Sit today out--** "

"Aish!" The younger man shoved his mate away forcefully. Hyukjae stumbled backwards and stared at the other in shock. Donghae scowled at him. "How many times do I have to say it until you believe me. I'm fine!" His outburst caught the attention of the other members in the midst of their warm-up. He huffed angrily and stomped away to stand at his starting position next to Siwon. 

Hyukjae could only watch his mate from afar in confusion. He had used his alpha voice, and Donghae wasn't affected by it. For the first time in his life, someone didn't obey his command. And not just anyone, it was his bond mate, his omega. The alpha in him nursed his wounded pride as Hyukjae walked to his own starting position for their choreography in the front centre. 

The music turned on and Hyukjae shoved the thoughts out of his mind to focus on the choreography as their main dancer. Everyone's focused on their own form in the mirror in front of them, making sure they're in sync with the group. They're halfway through the routine when the music abruptly cuts off just as the second chorus hits.

"Donghae?" The choreographer called out as he looked at the omega worriedly. 

Hyukjae turned to look at his lover just in time to see him fall onto his hands and knees on the hardwood floor. He crossed the room and kneeled next to the man, hands coming up to support his weight. He felt the burning heat under Donghae's skin as he touched him. Hyukjae cursed himself for allowing him to continue despite all the warning signs.

"I think he has a fever," he explained to the team. 

Shindong quickly came over to help him pull Donghae off the floor. The omega was delirious, his limbs limping uselessly as they carried him to the back of the practice room where the sofas were located. Siwon passed Hyukjae a bottle of water and Leeteuk draped his oversized cardigan over Donghae's shivering body like a blanket. They fussed over him as they made him lie more comfortably on the cushions.

"You know you don't have to push yourself if you're sick, Donghae," Shindong gently reprimanded him. "We can practice without you because we know you can catch up."

Donghae whined as Leeteuk placed a damp cold towel on his forehead. They worried about him a bit more before going away one by one to continue their practice session, leaving Hyukjae alone to deal with his sick mate. The man could only sigh as he ran his fingers through Donghae's sweaty hair. 

"What did I tell you?"

The other groaned. "Please don't even start."

"Fine. I think you've learned your lesson anyway."

Hyukjae yelped in pain at Donghae's kick on his stomach. The sick omega chuckled happily. "That made me feel better." 

He pinched Donghae's exposed calves and relished in the small "ack!" noise he made. "Happy Valentine's, you menace." He leaned over to kiss Donghae's cheek then got up to join the rest of the boys practising for their comeback. 

Donghae watched his mate go with a dopey smile on his face. He had felt off since waking up that morning, but for the sake of the group and their comeback he didn't want to pull himself out of practice, even if it fell on Valentine's and he should've been spending the holiday with Hyukjae instead. It was just his luck that he had to get sick on top of it. He watched fondly as the group worked hard even with his absence. 

It wasn't what he had in mind for Valentine's, but it didn't matter. He was spending it with his chosen family, and the man he loved the most. It was the perfect Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's everybodyyy! 
> 
> this was a tough fic to write. everyone on twitter would know the s t r u g g l e i was going through while writing this, and i wanna thank these folks so much for entertaining me every time i asked for help. ya'll are the real gs: @_ddohaek, @haehaesaranghae, @ddeohaes and @cinntill8 (even tho i didn't end up writing the phone sex fic i still love you sm TT)
> 
> if you don't have a valentine, slide in my dms @miso_hyuk and i'll treat you right bb. thanks for reading!
> 
> (also is it a coincidence that i wrote them practising on valentine's day only to find out they actually are practising today? hmmm? maybe i'm heechul's secret fanfic account all along who knows LMAO)


End file.
